


Party Fever

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Astra attend a party held by Cat and Kara. Eliza is invited and doesn't know that Alexstra are a thing and tries her hardest to set Alex up with any man at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Fever

Astra touched her feet to the sand on the beach in front of Cat’s beach house. She dropped a kiss into the brunette hair of the woman currently hanging off of her and Alex grumbled against her shoulder.

“Do we have to?” She whispered and Astra laughed.

“You know you promised Kara that we would,” She reminded the agent gently. She loved pouty Alex but she also knew that pouty Alex could quickly become angry Alex.

“But she didn’t tell me she was inviting mom. Can’t I back out now?” Alex pouted up at her and Astra wanted to say yes and just fly away before anyone noticed them. That plan was short lived when Kara stuck her head out of the front door.

“I can hear you two planning an escape. Come on,” She called before disappearing again. Alex sighed and finally unlocked her ankles and let her legs drop from around Astra’s waist. The alien immediately missed the feeling of the agent being in her arms but didn’t mention it.

“She’d just better not try to set me up again. I swear that’s all she can think about. Can my love life not just be my own? Does it have to include my mother?”

“Do you actually want me to answer or are you being rhetorical?” Alex grinned up at Astra for her confused response and leaned up to kiss her cheek before opening the front door and pulling the Kryptonian in behind her.

0~0~0

So far, Alex hadn’t seen her mother. Astra had taken it upon herself to move them any time she heard Eliza getting near them and Alex made a mental note to thank her thoughtful girlfriend when they got home. They’d mingled with most of Cat’s party guests, chatted with the other couple, and had played around with Carter until he’d been called by Cat to do something or another.

“What was this party for again?” Astra murmured near Alex’s ear while they stood just outside the circle of people.

“I don’t know. Cat won another award I think,” She whispered back and Astra shrugged. Alex felt soft fingertips trace patterns on her lower back and leaned into Astra’s touch, “How much longer until you think we can leave and it not be rude?”

“I’m still not that familiar with Earth customs. What do you think?” Alex scrunched her face up.

“Aunt Astra?” They spun at the voice and saw Carter there behind them.

“Yes, Carter?” She asked. Alex loved to see her interact with children. It didn’t matter whose they were, she seemed to love and connect with them all.

“Will you come help me with something?” He asked and she nodded before excusing herself and following the boy out. Not even a minute later, Eliza was standing next to Alex and she was cursing in every language she knew in her head.

“Mom,” She said in greeting and the blonde smiled at her.

“Alexandra,” Alex had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her full name and just nodded to her mother, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“And so it begins,” She muttered under her breath as she was lead through the house by her mother and downed her drink.

0~0~0

Astra’s phone beeped while she was playing Mario Kart with Carter. He’d really just wanted someone to come play with him earlier. He hated these parties. She paused it as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Alex: Please help me. I swear she’s introduced me to every eligible bachelor in National City.

Astra laughed and showed Carter the text when he looked at her curiously, “You wanna help me with this one, Carter?” He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” He darted out of the room and Astra listened as he made his way through the house, “Hi, Miss Eliza,” He said sweetly and she could hear Alex’s snort in response, “Can I pretty please borrow Aunt Alex?” He asked and Astra assumed that the woman had just nodded when she didn’t hear a response. A moment later, Carter tugged Alex into the room and she hugged him tightly.

“I owe you whatever junk food your mother banned,” She told him in all seriousness and he just grinned and handed her a controller.

0~0~0

A few hours later found Alex and Astra on the couch with Carter laid across their laps. He’d put on the newest Star Wars movie and had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. The two of them were content to allow him to sleep and occasionally talk back and forth quietly to one another.

They looked back when the door was eased open and Cat looked in. She smirked as she made her way to them with Kara right behind her, “So this is where you three disappeared to?”

“Sorry?” Alex tried and Cat rolled her eyes. Kara bent to pick Carter up and left with him to put him to bed.

“Your mother’s looking for you,” Was said next and Alex sighed, “Why don’t you just tell her?”

“Because I don’t need her disapproval,” Alex mumbled as she stood and stretched, “Which is exactly what I’ll get. At least it’s late enough now that I can tell her I’m leaving when she tries to find someone else to introduce me to.”

Cat chuckled and she and Astra followed Alex back into the living room. The last of the guests were leaving and Eliza was stood waiting for her daughter. The brunette took a breath and approached her mother.

“You know, Alexandra,” Astra winced at that. Alex hated her full name, “I’m just trying to help you out. You’re not getting any younger and people aren’t just going to be falling at your feet,” Cat reached out and put a hand on Astra’s arm when she looked like she was going to take a step. The woman closed her mouth and looked to Cat thankfully.

Kara descended the stairs and looked at the two of them curiously before Eliza was talking again, “Honestly, Alexandra. It wouldn’t kill you to go on a date some time. Your window is closing,” The brunette stared at her for a moment before turning and crooking a finger at Astra. 

The alien made her way to her hesitantly and Alex grinned at her before leaning up and kissing her gently. She then turned back to her stunned mother and smiled smugly, “My window was closed the moment she flew into it.”


End file.
